1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time series data display control device, a method for operating the same, a program, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices that display time series data indicating time-dependent changes in data have been used in various fields. For example, JP2012-148079A discloses a device that displays time series data indicating time-dependent changes in data on medical care, such as a blood pressure, a body temperature or a heart rate of a patient, on a display screen in a medical field (JP2012-148079A). The time series data is two-dimensionally displayed, for example, on a two-dimensional plane formed by a time axis and an array axis orthogonal to the time axis for arraying a plurality of pieces of time series data (FIG. 4). Further, a display device disclosed in JP1994-243264A (JP-H6-243264A) shows a technique that three-dimensionally displays time series data. More specifically, a longitudinal direction of a virtual cylinder is set as a time axis, and a plurality of pieces of time series data are allocated to a circumferential surface thereof. Further, the plurality of pieces of time series data are displayed in such a form that observation is performed with a point of view being inside the virtual cylinder and with eyes being directed along the longitudinal direction (<0014> to <0017>, and FIG. 5).
In JP1994-243264A (JP-H6-243264A), the virtual cylinder is set as an allocation region of the plurality of pieces of time series data for the purpose of reducing overlap of the plurality of pieces of time series data. That is, in a case where the plurality of pieces of time series data are two-dimensionally displayed, an array axis direction orthogonal to the time axis and a direction in which values of time series data vary overlap each other. Thus, if the data fluctuation is large, the plurality of pieces of time series data overlap each other, which makes it hard to see the data. In order to handle this problem, in JP1994-243264A (JP-H6-243264A), by setting the virtual cylinder, it is possible to reduce the overlap of the plurality of pieces of time series data by enlarging the allocation region of the plurality of pieces of time series data in comparison with the two-dimensional plane.
In the three-dimensional display disclosed in FIG. 5 of JP1994-243264A (JP-H6-243264A), the plurality of pieces of time series data allocated to the circumferential surface of the virtual cylinder are radially displayed from the center of the cylinder. Further, in the above-described three-dimensional display, using a screen scroll operation, the time axis can be scrolled, and enlargement display or reduction display of the time series data can also be performed.